Birthday Spanks!
by Sejuti Mitra
Summary: Its Draco's birthday. And Harry is more than eager to deliver his Birthday Spanks!


**Story:** Birthday Spanks!

**Author:** Sejuti Mitra

**Rating:** A bit higher than PG-13

**Warning:** Slash, i.e. Male-male pairing. If you are offended by this sort of pairing, don't read any further.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights belong to J. and Bloomsbury. I am just expressing my love foe these boys by writing this story!

**Summary:** Its Draco's birthday. And Harry is more than eager to deliver his Birthday Spanks!

Birthday Spanks!

"Happy birthday to you," Harry sang into his lover's ears, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you."

Grey eyes opened blearily and focused on him. Giving a lazy smile, Draco yawned widely.

"Happy birthday, Dray," Harry whispered as he nuzzled Draco's ear.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled, kissing the raven-haired wizard sloppily on the cheek, "Where is my present?"

Harry chuckled and ducked underneath the bed to retrieve a large box wrapped with blue wrapping paper. He gave it to Draco wearing a huge smile and said, "Just like you ordered, Your Highness!"

Draco tore the wrappings like a five-year old receiving his first present and gave a delighted smile as he held the newest edition of Firebolt in his hands. His eyes twinkled with joy.

"Thanks, Harry!" said Draco, wrapping Harry up in a bear-hug, "You don't know how long I have waited for the Firebolt Deluxe Edition."

Actually, Harry knew exactly how much Draco had waited for this broom. Having heard the blond nag and whine everyday about how late the broom was in coming and how Harry, with his Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World status could easily get it for him, Harry knew that the blond desperately wanted the broom. And being used to getting whatever Draco wanted, Harry had, as Draco had predicted, easily got hold of the Firebolt and kept it as a secret (or so he thought) birthday present for Draco.

"Want to sleep in a bit more?" Harry asked, tweaking the blond's nose.

Draco wrinkled it and laughed, "Nope. I want to ride my broom!"

"Which broom might that be?" Harry purred.

Draco pushed Harry, making him lay down on the bed and said slyly, "I guess I'd better start with my old one right here!"

~xxx~

"Oh WOW!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed when he saw Draco's new broom on display, "You got him a Firebolt Deluxe…and it is not even in the market yet!"

Draco smirked, "Of course he did," he said easily, pecking Harry on the lips.

"Boys," Hermione muttered, sipping her herbal tea.

"Hey!" Draco said, feigning to be affronted, "We are men now!"

Hermione shrugged and grinned, "So Harry, did you give Draco his Birthday Spanks?"

Harry choked on his tea while Draco's eyes widened, "W-what?" the blond spluttered, "Spanks?"

Ron's ears turned red. He knew too well about Birthday Spanks. Why, just this year when Hermione had turned twenty six she had insisted in being spanked twenty seven times. One for good luck, she had said.

"Uh, well, it's a Muggle concept," Hermione explained, "They spank kids, er, on their birthday, one for each year."

Draco blushed. He glanced at Harry and saw that the Gryffindor was hiding his face behind his teacup, trying to cover the twin high spots on his cheeks.

"But Harry will not do that. Will you, Harry?" he asked in a hopeful manner. Though he, himself was confused whether he **wanted** Harry to spank him, or **not** to spank him. Because every time he thought of Harry spanking his bare arse with his hard cock rutting against his thighs, made his cock twitch expectantly.

"Of c-course n-not!" Harry stammered, hoping that he sounded truthful, because for a moment, he had really, really considered carrying out the Muggle tradition.

~xxx~

Ron and Hermione left at quarter to nine after saying their goodbyes. After closing the door behind them, he gazed at Draco with a thoughtful expression, frowning slightly.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked, noticing Harry's frown.

Harry smirked and said, "I was thinking, Draco, that traditions must be carried out."

"Tradi-ah," Draco's eyes widened, "Y-you mean…?"

Harry stood very close to Draco and said in Draco's ear, making the blond shiver with anticipation, "Time for your Birthday Spanks, Dray. Twenty-six plus one. You know, the one for good luck!"

~XXX~

The End


End file.
